


Heroes

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [30]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Military Backstory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: It's easy to forget, sometimes, that Loudmouth was a soldier.





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Rabble belongs to kristsune!

It’s easy to forget sometimes, Rex thinks, that Loudmouth served just the same as he or Cody or Wolffe did.  Part of it might be that he’s just a  _ kid _ .  Not older than his mid-twenties, and he looks younger, especially with that bright, happy smile and those wide green eyes.  He looks carefree, like he hasn’t been through hell and kept going.  

There are times it shows though - they’ve all caught him staring into the middle distance at one point or another, or jumping at shadows, or scanning a crowd like he’s watching for trouble.  Sometimes he gets a grim look, one Rex knows all too well, and it’s easy to see him as a Marine grunt, in the middle of a desert with a gun in his hands.  Whenever that happens, one of them - usually Rabble, gods bless that kid - will reach out to him, pulling him back.  Loudmouth always breaks into a disarming smile, and shakes off the ghosts that still cling to him, like they were never there at all.

It worries Rex a little, just how fast Loudmouth can switch on that cheerful look; how much is the kid hiding with it?  Too much, he knows, but none of them can help if Loudmouth won’t  _ let _ them.  They all know when he’s skipping out on sleep again, even if he tries to cover it with Anomaly’s makeup.  Rex knows that feeling too well, and he knows the feeling of not  _ wanting _ to talk about it, hoping everyone else will forget your past and let it go.

It’s not as easy to forget your own past, Rex knows, but he hopes Loudmouth will be able to anyway.


End file.
